A night to remember
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Historias de una borrachera" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos". [Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Lily, Alice, Frank, Dorcas, Marlene y Mary].


_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Historias de una borrachera" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

 _ **PERSONAJES** : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Mary McDonald, Alice y Frank Longbottom._

* * *

 **A night to remember.**

Remus y Lily caminaban juntos, en silencio. A ninguno de los dos les entusiasmaba la idea, pero, como siempre, se veían arrastrados por sus amigos. (Y aunque no quisieran admitirlo, su espíritu gryffindor no les permitía quedarse en sus habitaciones mientras los demás se iban de juerga).

―¿Cuántos puntos crees que podrían quitarnos si nos pillan? ―preguntó Lily.

Remus se quedó pensando.

―Depende. Somos… ―se quedó pensando― unos diez, así que a por cincuenta puntos por cabeza…

―¿¡Quinientos puntos!? ―exclamó Lily―. ¡Por Merlín, podríamos cargarnos el contador de Gryffindor nosotros solitos en una noche!

Remus sonrió con pesar.

―Eso sin contar que a Sirius y James no se les ocurra incluir en la ecuación ninguna de sus gamberradas.

―¿He oído mi nombre? ―James se acercó a ellos y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo―. Más te vale estar hablándole bien de mí, Lunático.

Lily resopló.

―Nos conocemos desde hace años, Potter. No hay nada bueno que puedan decirme de ti a estas alturas.

James la miró con ojos de cachorro abandonado, pero ella se limitó a devolverle una mirada fría. Él sonrió.

―Te sorprenderías si me conocieras mejor, pero claro, como no quieres darme una oportunidad…

Remus sonrió ante la expresión contrariada de Lily; ambos sabían que James tenía razón, pero la pelirroja era demasiado testaruda como para darle la razón.

Siguieron su camino, guiados por James, hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque, cerca del Lago Negro. A simple vista, allí no había nada, pero cuando traspasaron una barrera invisible, se encontraron con que había una hoguera encendida y sus amigos ya habían llegado. Lily se apresuró a sentarse en el hueco que le habían guardado Mary, Marlene y Dorcas; Alice y Frank estaban sentados juntos, el brazo de él alrededor de la espalda de ella y una guitarra a sus pies; Peter sacaba unas botellas de whisky (a saber cómo las había conseguido) de sus cajas y Sirius estaba muy entretenido quemando nubes pinchadas en el extremo de un palo en el fuego.

Remus fue a sentarse junto a Sirius y le robó un par de nubes, pese a las quejas del otro.

―Vaya, me sorprende lo bien que habéis montado esto ―señaló.

―¡Ha sido idea mía! ―dijo Peter, orgulloso de sí mismo.

―La verdad es que sí ―afirmó James, revolviendo el pelo de su amigo con una mano.

―Eso es porque aún recuerda el último castigo de McGonagall ―añadió Frank entre risas.

Peter se estremeció.

―Aún tengo pesadillas con el moho de las mazmorras. ¡Os juro que estaba vivo!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas menos Peter, que les lanzó una mirada ofendida. Repartió una botella de whisky a cada uno.

―Tenemos alcohol para emborrachar a medio colegio. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto? ―preguntó Alice, olisqueando el interior de la botella.

―¡Bebérnoslo, obviamente! ―exclamó Sirius con entusiasmo―. ¡No todos los días se celebra la semana anterior a que terminen las clases de sexto!

Remus y Lily intercambiaron una mirada de resignación. Sirius era un experto en inventarse excusas para montar fiestas.

―¿Queréis que juguemos a un juego? ―preguntó Dorcas con una sonrisa ladeada.

―¿A un juego? ¿Como esos juegos muggles de beber? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Yo nunca? ―dijo James.

Dorcas negó con la cabeza.

―Más o menos, pero este es más interesante.

Mary dio una palmada en el aire.

―¡Ah, ya sé cuál es! Empiezo yo: Que beba quien se crea el más inteligente del grupo.

Los diez gryffindors se miraron entre ellos. Lily y Remus echaron un trago, pero todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando James también bebió.

―¿Qué? ―se justificó―. ¡Sirius, diles que soy inteligente!

Sirius no parecía muy convencido.

―Lo siento, Cornamenta, pero compitiendo contra Remus y Evans… ―James le dedicó una mirada ofendida, pero no agregó nada―. Va, ahora yo. ―Sonrió con picardía―. Que beba quien se considere la persona más guapa.

Y acto seguido echó un trago bien largo. James lo imitó. Todos se quedaron mirando a Lily.

―¿Qué? ―dijo esta―. No pienso caer en esa trampa para ególatras ―repuso, cruzándose de brazos.

―Como quieras, pero que sepas que para mí eres la más guapa de la escuela ―respondió James, haciendo que Lily se sonrojara.

―En nombre de todas las chicas de la escuela: muchas gracias, James ―replicó Marlene, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―No lo culpéis, está enamorado. ―Frank sonrió. Después, acercó los labios a la oreja de Alice y susurró―. Pero para mí no hay otra como tú.

Peter hizo como que vomitaba mientras los demás estallaban en carcajadas.

―¿Seguimos? ―intervino Lily―. El whisky no va a terminarse solo. ―Sonrió con malicia―. ¿Quién de aquí besaría a Sirius Black?

Al principio, nadie se movió. Mary, Marlene y Dorcas estaban rojas hasta las orejas. Sirius miró al grupo con indignación.

―¡Oh, vamos! ―exclamó―. ¡Pero si hasta yo me besaría si pudiera!

Y echó un trago. Remus negó con la cabeza, pero imitó a su… _amigo_. Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

―Tú ya me besas cuando quieres, no te hagas el inocente ahora.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos.

―Espera, ¿estáis juntos? ―Miró a los demás―. ¿Soy la única que no lo sabía?

―No es como si fuera un secreto ―repuso James entre risas.

―Por desgracia ―dijo Mary con un suspiro―. Lo que pasa es que vosotros dos estáis tan acaramelados que apenas os dais cuenta de lo que pasa a vuestro alrededor.

Frank se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para besar a Alice.

―Hay que aprovechar mientras se pueda, antes de que sea tarde.

Los ojos de James y Lily se encontraron, pero la chica apartó la vista con rapidez, ligeramente sonrojada.

―¡Qué dramático! ―dijo Peter―. ¡Ni que fuéramos a morir mañana!

―Sirius es capaz de morir joven solo para no envejecer y arrugarse.

Sirius le dio un codazo a Remus, ofendido por sus palabras.

―¿Estás dudando de mi belleza eterna? Aunque envejezca, seguiré estando igual de bueno ―repuso con una sonrisa vanidosa.

―Ya lo veremos ―respondió Remus con una ceja enarcada y expresión divertida.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior.

―Eso espero ―dijo, lanzando una mirada rápida a los labios de su novio.

―¡Buscaos una habitación! ―gritó James.

―A ser posible una en la que no durmamos nosotros también ―añadió Peter, fingiendo un escalofrío.

Los demás se echaron a reír.

―Bueno, ¿seguimos jugando? ―sugirió Dorcas―. Que beba quien crea que la resaca de mañana será legendaria.

Todo el mundo bebió. Y resultó ser cierto, porque esa noche seguiría siendo tema de conversación años después, cuando la Orden se reunía y necesitaban entretenerse para olvidar los malos tiempos que estaban viviendo.

Pero de momento, solo eran diez jóvenes con toda una vida por delante y mucho alcohol de por medio.

* * *

 _Es la primera vez que meto a tantos personajes en una historia tan corta, pero me apetecía escribir algo de la primera generación (porque Merodeadores=life) que también incluyera a esos personajes un poco olvidados de Gryffindor que disfrutaron y sufrieron con ellos._

 _J.K. no se dignó a dejar vivo a ninguno de ellos (vale, los Longbottom lo están, pero mirad en qué condiciones), así que este es mi_ In Memoriam _._

 ** _¿Qué os ha parecido?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
